


Someone once said that place is engulfed in darkness

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: "I'm glad I got to know you, guys," Vessalius said, smiling brightly.Elliot started blabbering something about how stupid Oz is, and that they are not friends, Gilbert was stunned into silence, and only Leo smiled back at him."I assure you, we all feel the same, Oz.""No, we're not!" Elliot argued.
Relationships: Elliot Nightray & Gilbert Nightray, Elliot Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius, Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville & Oz Vessalius, Leo Baskerville & Vincent Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Someone once said that place is engulfed in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a little note, because I made some changes to canon:  
> \- Abyss doesn't exist here, but Pandora does.  
> \- Leo, Elliot and Oz are at their last year at Lutwidge, meaning they're 17/18 years old. Gilbert is one year older than them. And because Vincent is Gil's little brother, then I guess he's the same age as Elliot and boys.  
> \- Gilbert and Vincent were both adopted by Nightrays when they were kids.  
> I mentioned it all here or there in the fic, but I'm not sure if it's clear, and I think it's important for the plot.  
> Also: timeline is messy, ignore it please.

Elliot had no idea how he ended up arranging a tea part out of all things.

He could be practicing fencing right now. Or a piano. Even reading a book would be better, and surely more beneficial, than...

"Yeah, but don't you think that fifty guests is already enough?"

"For me even twelve would do," Leo sighed.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Who let him manage the guest list?"

"You did."

"Well, why didn't you stop me?"

Their conversation was stopped by another person, entering the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Gilbert asked, looking at papers spread at the table.

"A tea party. Next weekend. You'll come, right?"

"I don't know..." He looked around a room, uncomfortable. "I'm a little too old to hang out with you guys."

"You're only a year older!"

"Oz is going to be there," Leo added, before their argument could escalate.

This seemed to catch older Nightray's attention, and Elliot mentally patted Leo on the back.

"Hm..."

"He's actually one of the hosts, so I'm sure he would really appreciate, if you would come," Elliot added.

"I'll think about that," Gilbert said, but everyone already knew that he's going to come.

"I'll give you details later, okay? We still have a lot to do."

"Oh, okay, I didn't want to disturb you."

Elliot only murmured something, already engulfed in the list in front of him, and Leo smiled politely, when Gilbert was leaving the room.

  
***

  
"So, I think we have most of it covered," Oz said, smiling at other two boys.

"Finally."

"Thanks for helping me out."

Elliot only waved his hand.

"But why the sudden idea to throw a tea party?" Leo asked, actually curious.

"Oh, I always wanted to have one, and I decided that it's now or never."

"I'm sure it's just an excuse to see Gilbert," Elliot murmured to his best friend. Fortunately Vessalius didn't hear him, and was still talking.

"Next year we're going to graduate, and who knows what happens then? Will we even have time for that? And the weather is great lately, we have time, and you agreed to help... It looks like everything is telling me to throw this party now."

At that moment the bell rang.

"Ah, I guess I'll see you guys later?" Oz started gathering his things, to go for his next classes.

But before he had a chance to go, Elliot flicked him in the forehead.

"Ouch." Boy said, massaging the spot.

"Stop talking as if finishing school was the end of the world."

"What he's trying to say," Leo chimed in, smiling sympathetically. "Is that we'll surely find a way to spend time together, even after graduating."

"No, it's not," Nightray denied.

"And we should go too, we have classic literature now, so better not be late," Leo added, ignoring what his friend said.

Oz chuckled.

"Good luck."

And so they gathered their things, and went in different directions. But Oz was visibly in a better mood.

He couldn't wait for that tea party.

  
***

  
Gilbert really didn't want to come. He didn't like public gatherings. That's why he used that stupid excuse to Elliot, that he's too old to come. He was ready to say anything to just don't go out. But he still found himself participating in the party.

He was talking with some people, trying to be polite, when he saw him. The reason for his getting out of house.

Gil clearly remembered the very first time he saw Oz. It was during boy's coming of age ceremony. Ernest and Claude didn't want to attend it, but the Nightray family had to sent someone, or it would be rude. So, like always, when they didn't want to do something, they just told Gilbert to go. He was already sixteen then, so he was already allowed to take part in such event.

He was stressed. And he didn't want to be there. There was a lot of people, most of whom he didn't know.

But then he saw the personification of the sun itself, and was swept off his feet.

He was sure that Vessalius didn't even notice him back then, too worried about the whole ceremony (he remembered how stressed he was, during his own ceremony). Especially when the week later, when Elliot introduced them, Oz acted as if he saw Gilbert for the first time.

But Gilbert noticed him. And remembered. And he couldn't believe that his younger brother is friends with such a cute boy. It meant that he will be seeing Oz more often!

He was excited, because he waned to see Oz more. But at the same time he was stressed, that he's going to make a fool of himself in front of him. And he wanted Vessalius to see him only in his best light.

Right now, Oz was crossing the yard, with a bright smile on his face. Suddenly he looked at Gilbert, and waved. Gilbert only smiled in response.

Being able to see Oz was worth coming here.

Especially, when boy changed the direction in which he was going, and approached him.

"Hi, Gil!"

He didn't even notice when the person he was talking with vanished, leaving him alone. But it didn't matter, because Oz was here.

"Hi."

"Having fun?"

"It's nice," Gilbert admitted. Because it really was. The weather was nice, the tea he drank earlier was delicious, the air was filled with laughter, and garden was big enough to not be too crowded. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, you're Elliot's brother, so it was natural to invite you... But I'm really happy you came."

Nightray felt all warm inside. Oz was happy that he came.

"We actually didn't see each other in a while, since you graduated. How are you doing?"

"I kind of miss school," Gilbert admitted. "Now I'm working a little for Xerxes Break and..."

"Ah, yes! Elliot mentioned something about it! Tell me, is he bad? From your face I would guess it's not your dream job," Oz laughed, leaning on the tree, ready to listen to him.

"Oh, but... shouldn't you take care of your guests?"

Boy tilted his head to the side.

"But you're one of my guests, right? So, I am a good host. And if I accidentally spend too much time with you, I'm sure no one will mind." Oz's smirk was playful. "So, tell me what irks you so much in Break?"

  
***

  
"They're at it again," Break said, looking away from Oz and Gilbert.

"I see it," Sharon sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

"It's so annoying, when are they going to get together?"

"Ah, they're still young and stupid. They will see it, one day."

"Princess, but you're not so much older than them," man pointed out.

Rainsworth only shoot him an angry glare, and it made him shut up.

"I need to find Ada," girl said after a moment, getting up. "Please, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Xerxes really wanted to go to those two lovebirds, and play with them a little, but he couldn't disobey his lady.

"I will be a good boy," he vowed.

Sharon looked at him for a moment, to make sure that he's not joking. But then she smiled, and went in search of young Vessalius girl.

Break regretted that Vincent never attended any social gatherings. He knew the boy briefly from the times he visited Nightray's mansion, for business reasons. In his opinion, Vincent was weird, which made him interesting. It would be so fun to mess with him now. But he avoided getting out of house even more than his brother did, which was leaving Xerxes bored. 

He himself wasn't really invited here, but he came with Sharon, like always. Now, when his young lady left him, he wished he just stayed home.  
If he couldn't annoy the people he liked annoying the most, he decided to just find a corner for himself and eat as much cake as he could.

  
***

Oz suddenly raised his hand to grab at his head, and pain twisted his features.

"Are you okay?"

Boy took a deep breath, before he opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert.

"Yeah." He tried smiling.

"Maybe you want to go and rest, if you're feeling unwell?"

"No, it will pass, it's just... um..."

"It's Jack?" Gilbert asked, with understanding.

He didn't understand. He couldn't know how Oz was feeling. But still he was looking at him with an understanding, and worry, and somehow Vessalius wasn't even embarrassed about that.

"Yeah."

Gilbert looked around, before he saw something that caught his attention.

"Come on," ha said to Oz.

He took him behind thick bushes, that were growing nearby. Here, they were shielded from everyone's eyes.

"You can sit here, take a break. And when you feel better, you can come back to the party quickly."

Oz gratefully sat on the grass. "Thank you, Gil."

Gilbert smiled at him softly.

"No problem. You want me to leave you alone?"

"No, stay."

"Okay."

Nightray sat next to him, and there wasn't really a lot of place, so their shoulders were touching. Oz felt warmth in his cheeks, but he knew he can always blame it on the weather, so he didn't worry about that. 

He tried to focus on the sun on his face, background noises of people having fun at his tea party, the warm body next to him. It was good, he was okay.

Boy let himself to lean on Gilbert a little.

He was okay.

  
***

"Where is Oz?"

"I just saw him and Gilbert going off."

"Oh...?" Nightray raised a brow.

"It's probably not what you think. Oz didn't look good, and was holding his head."

"Jack?" Elliot asked.

"Most probably."

"Ugh, why right now?"

Leo furrowed his brows.

"It's not like he can control it."

He was probably the only person that could fully understand what Oz was going through. Even if Glen was silent most of the time, and was letting Leo live in peace, it wasn't always like that. Their begging was rough too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't."

_"He's an asshole."_

Leo only shook his head.

"Let's take care of the guests then, when our sunshine boy is busy with my brother."

Maybe Elliot was an asshole sometimes. But he was his asshole.

  
***

Everyone knew about Jack. At least everyone close to Oz.

It would be hard for them to now know, that there was another person living inside Oz's body, that was sometimes taking control of it and posing as him.

He hated that. He hated Jack. And he hated himself, for not being able to stop him sometimes.

It was always hard to think about that. Talking about it was even worse. There was only one person that made him forget about it, and not hate himself for a moment.

Oz meet Gilbert through Elliot.

And because Elliot was his best friend, he was seeing Gil almost every day, even if just for a moment. But after some time, he started seeing Gilbert also without his brother. If they suddenly met somewhere at school, they would stay to talk for a while. Or if he was visiting Elliot, and saw his brother (it was way easier to run into Gil than Vincent), he always found time to ask how he's doing. Oz even once asked Gilbert to help him study.

There was something magnetic about those golden eyes and black locks. And when he was smiling at Oz... he was forgetting about a whole world for a moment.

No one was making him feel so good and safe as Gil did. Even if they didn't know each other that well. Which was weird, but nice. Oz just wanted to spend more and more time with him.

Especially after that tea party. Gilbert was so nice and understanding of him. Vessalius didn't know what to do with it all.

At that moment, he looked up just in time to see book flying in his direction.

Boy hid fast and sighed. "Please, not again."

"What do you mean you're not going?!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

Elliot and Leo were arguing again.

If Vessalius wanted to be a good friend, he probably should tell them to stop. Or to just take it outside, so they won't get detention for yelling in the library.

Well, Oz was a good friend, but he also wasn't stupid enough to came in between arguing Elliot and Leo. 

Only once he saw someone brave (or stupid) enough, to try to stop them from arguing. But for all it's worth, Gilbert always was a worrywart, and he just was worried about them.

It ended up with Elliot accidentally slapping Gilbert hard enough for older boy to lose his balance and fall down.

At that moment all four of them froze.

"S-sorry..."

Gilbert smiled, but it was shaky.

"It's okay."

But Oz could see that it wasn't. Nightray looked scared and small, and Oz never saw him like that. He just wanted to come to the older boy and hug him tightly, to protect him from all the bad things in the world.

However, before he could do anything, Gil just turned around and left the room.

"You're proud of yourself?" Leo snarled.

"It's your fault! If you didn't-"

Oz slammed his fist on the table so hard, that it made them both flinch, and look at him.

"Shouldn't you go after him?"

His voice was calm. Maybe too calm.

"He's fine..."

"Go and apologize to him."

Now his voice was just cold, and when Elliot looked him in the eyes, he decided it's best to not argue with Oz when he was like that.

"Tsk, come on, Leo."

They left, and Oz barely stopped himself from hitting the table again.

He felt his migraine arising, but he didn't care.

For the rest of that day Jack was the one controlling their body.

  
***

"Which one?" Elliot asked, turning to him with two different coats in hands.

"Do I look like a fashion designer?" Leo answered, not even raising his gaze from the book.

"No, but you could at least try to help me..."

"Stop whining."

"I am not!"

Leo just rolled his eyes, but then he put the book away. After all, he still was Elliot's servant, even if the two of them were way more like friends. Sometimes Leo had to remind himself that he should behave properly, when there were other people around.

He approached the other boy, and looked above his shoulder at their reflections in the mirror.

"The black one. It looks good, and it's warmer."

"Are you sure...?"

"What was the point of asking my opinion, if you're not even going to listen?" Leo crossed his arms at chest.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to get mad."

"I'm not mad."

Elliot just sighed at that. He was always overly stressed before meetings with his father. That's why Leo put a hand on his shoulder, and when his friend raised his gaze, he spoke.

"It's going to be okay. Your father just wants to have dinner with you all, it's nothing big. And you miss him too. Besides, if anything goes wrong..." He let a little smile show on his face. "I'll be there. You won't be alone Elliot."

Nightray scoffed.

"I know I won't be alone. Gilbert will be there too. And Ernest, Claude, probably even Vanessa. I don't think Vince will come."

Leo nodded. Elliot visibly relaxed, and that was all he wanted right now. Honestly, this boy was stressing way too much about a family dinner.

"But... You won't leave my side even for a moment, right?"

He was standing with his back to Leo, but boy could see his expression in the mirror. It was full of insecurity. Elliot was usually very confident, Leo hated when he was looking like this.

So in a sure and calm voice he answered.

"Never."

(He had no idea that one day he will break this promise.)

  
***

_"You're so dumb."_

Oz sighed.

_No one asked your opinion, Jack._

He didn't feel like dealing with that now. He was tired, and he knew that last test didn't go that well, he still had much to do, and he was hungry.

So it was obviously the best time for Jack to mess with him.

_"But you know I'm right."_

Oz hid his face in his hands for a moment.

Jack always knew how to take advantage of the situation. 

Whenever Oz was losing control, it was because he was feeling bad, overwhelmed. He was too sad, or angry to fight for his own body, and so Jack could take control of it, trapping boy inside, making him look. If Oz was depressed enough, he would even close his eyes and ignore what he was doing. Sometimes he was too tired to look, even if he wanted.

That's why, when his mood was getting slightly worse, Jack was doing everything to make it even worse.

_Just shut up._

He tried to focus on reading. He had to finish this book for his class, if he doesn't want to fail more than he already was, but the voice in his head was making it impossible.

_"Worthless, pathetic, stupid, unlovable, weak, useless, broken, not needed..."_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I didn't even say anything yet..."

Oz blinked slowly, to get rid of the tears gathering in his eyes, to see that he stood up at some point. And what's more, Elliot was in front of him, his brows furrowed.

"S- sorry..." he muttered, and sat down.

"Jack?"

Oz just nodded, and massaged his temples, while Jack was laughing maniacally.

_"Wow, he sure hates you now."_

"Um... Anything I can do?"

Vessalius looked up at him, surprised to hear the offer. But he just smiled politely at him.

"Not really, but it's okay. Thank you."

Elliot's brows twitched, and Oz knew he saw right through his act. But that was the best he could manage at the moment. He didn't even care if Elliot was about to scream at him now.

But his friend only took a deep breath.

"You'll tell me if you need anything, right?"

This time his smile was more sincere. After all, it was nice that someone wanted to help.

"Sure."

When Nightray left, the next thing he did, was search of Leo.

"You think there is something we can do for him?"

Leo hid his soft smile behind a book. He couldn't believe how people could think that Elliot was heartless and rough, when he always cared so much about his friends, even if he absolutely refused to call Oz that.

"I can think of something."

Ten minutes later, he went to Oz with a tea tray.

"Hey, Oz. I heard you're not feeling well. I thought maybe tea would help."

Vessalius boy smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

He took a teacup from Leo, just to drop it on the floor.

"Oops," he said, with now mocking smile.

"What... Jack."

Boy sat up on the table, and waved his fingers.

"Hello."

Leo only looked at him in silence.

"Aren't you going to clean all this mess?" Blonde asked finally.

"You are the one who made this."

"But you are the servant, right? I am a Vessalius, an aristocrat. You don't think I will clean, do you?"

"Great," Leo answered through gritted teeth.

When he crouched down to raise the teacup, that thankfully didn't break, Jack used this occasion to kick the whole tray, causing it to fall down. Tea spilled, porcelain broken...

"Oh, what an accident."

"You..." Leo turned to him, furious.

"What, you're going to punch me?" There was a sly smile on his lips.

He clenched his fists. He knew he couldn't do anything for Jack without hurting Oz.

Leo just started cleaning, trying to ignore how much he was shaking.

"Hey, wait a second, aren't you..." 

Suddenly Jack was in front of him, grabbing his chin, and forcing boy to look at him.

"You are! You are Glen's boy." His eyes started shining with childish glee. "Hey, let me talk with Glen."

"Fuck you." Was all Leo had to say to him.

Jack immediately furrowed his brows.

"That's not very nice... See, Oz? This one doesn't like you, too."

"That's not true!"

Vessalius raised his hand, and Leo embraced himself, waiting for the punch to come. But it never did.

"I think you should go."

Leo looked up, to see that Elliot was gripping Jack's hand tightly, with barely hidden furious on his face.

Jack just sighed, and snatched his hand back.

"You guys are no fun."

"You okay?" Elliot asked, crouching next to him.

Leo nodded.

"Oh, and you..." Jack turned to look at them. "Glen's boy. We'll talk some other time, okay?" He smiled sweetly, and with that he left the room.

  
***

After that last incident with Jack, for which he apologized wholeheartedly, Vessalius didn't think he'll find himself in that situation.

That is, Oz was spending that day at Nightray's mansion.

What's more, he was spending it with none other than his crush, Gilbert Nightray, who offered to help him with some school assignments, he couldn't understand due to Jack passing classes lately.

But even if Gil was there, he couldn't get enthusiastic.

"You look like you could use some cocoa," Gilbert said, worry visible on his face.

"I'm fine."

"I know you are..." boy said, standing up, disbelief clear in his voice. "But I'll still make some."

Oz wanted to protest, and say they should focus on studying. But ultimately, he only shook his head, and followed Nightray to the kitchen. They deserved a break.

When drink was almost done, Gil took out the package of marshmallows, and started putting them in one of the cups.

"Tell me when it'll be enough." 

Oz nodded.

One, two, three, four...

Throwing the seventh marshmallow in, Gil raised his brow at him. Blonde only grinned in response.

Eight, nine...

"Okay!"

"You sure like a lot of marshmallows in your cocoa," Nightray snorted.

"Yeah, I like it sweet." There was a moment of silence, when he slid the mug closer to him, oblivious to Gilbert's affectionate smile. "Hey, you hear that?"

There was some sound, that wasn't there earlier.

"Oh, yeah. It's just Elliot playing the piano."

Oz's eyes widened.

"Do you think we can listen? I love listening to Elliot and Leo play. They're really good."

"Sure." A little smile graced Gil's lips, when he took his own mug, and showed for Vessalius to follow him. He was glad that boy seemed to cheer up a little, so he was ready to get a scolding from his brother, if it only meant Oz would feel better.

They went up the stairs, hearing music getting louder, the closer they get. And then they were standing in the door frame to the music room.  
Elliot was sitting by the piano, with his fingers dancing on the keys. His eyes closed in total concentration.

Now, that they were here, Oz finally recognized the melody. 

It was Statice.

When last tunes sounded in the room, boy sighed quietly.

"Every time I hear you play you seem to be better," Gil said, smiling softly at his brother.

"Tsk, I still need more practice." Elliot turned to them, and furrowed his brows at the sight of their mugs. "And where's cocoa for me and Leo?"

"Ummm... I didn't... I can go and make some?"

"No need," Leo said, not raising his gaze from the book. "I don't even like it, and Elliot just had a tea."

"Agh, Leo, you're no fun!"

"Stop teasing your brother when he's being nice to you."

Elliot furrowed his brows, and opened his mouth to retort, but he was stopped by the soft chuckle, escaping Oz's mouth.

"What?!" He snapped at the boy instead.

"Nothing just... I'm glad I got to know you, guys," Vessalius said, smiling brightly.

Elliot started blabbering something about how stupid Oz is, and a hazard to society, and that they are not friends, Gilbert was stunned into silence, and only Leo smiled at him.

"I assure you, we all feel the same, Oz."

"No, we're not!"

Then they spend the afternoon together. 

They all were sitting on the couch, and listening to Leo bicker with Elliot, watching how Gilbert ruffles Elliot's hair affectionately, listening to Elliot playing piano, and drinking his cocoa... Oz completely forgot why he was even sad earlier. Because here, with his friends, he was feeling truly happy.

  
***

Leo was always having nightmares. That's why he preferred to go to bed exhausted, so he won't have any energy to dream.

But if that didn't work, he was having the worst of dreams. About worlds collapsing. Full of burning cities, and pools of blood. There was always fire and blood. And he could even smell it, as if he really was there.

He was usually waking up in the middle of the night. And then spending few hours trying to calm down, before falling asleep, for a short moment, before the sun will start raising.

But this time it was different. He knew he didn't wake up on his own, when he saw Elliot's worried face.

"Elliot, why are you awake?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes.

It was the middle of the night, he knew that. He could see the dark sky outside, because he was always leaving the curtains open.

"I was cold, so I get up, to get a blanket... and then I heard you..."

Leo, as a valet, was sleeping in a small room connected with Elliot's, so if he was screaming in his sleep, Nightray could hear him. But his mind was still too groggy, and he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about today, so he asked.

"What was I screaming?"

Elliot looked to the side.

"My name. Just my name."

Leo could feel his whole body freezing.

Right, it was THAT dream.

"Oh..."

There was silence for a moment.

And then, there was suddenly a blanket thrown on his shoulders. Leo looked surprised at his friend, who just went to sit in the armchair next to Leo's bed, where boy was always reading before falling asleep, because he didn't like reading in bed.

"Weren't you cold?"

"Your room is actually warmer. Maybe it's because it's smaller," Elliot answered, situating himself in the seat, and bringing knees to his chest.

Even disheveled, in his night gown, with worry clouding his eyes, and barely visible in the dim moonlight, he was still the most beautiful person Leo ever saw.

When Elliot started talking about some things that happened in school lately when Leo wasn't around, he knew he's not going to get rid of him. So, he just wrapped blanket closer to himself for comfort, and started listening to storied told by his best friend, sometimes adding things from himself.

He didn't know how much time passed, when they both nodded off.

For the rest of the night Leo slept peacefully.

  
***

"What? Leo, you never celebrated your birthday?" Oz seemed shocked.

Elliot opened his mouth, ready to snap. Probably to say something like "You know him for about four years, and you only now noticed?", but Leo didn't let him.

"Well, in the orphanage I never wanted to make a fuss about it. There were other, more important matters, that needed to be taken care of. Now, I just don't see why I should. For me, it's day like any other."

"But it's your day! Your special day, when you should celebrate with your friend, and..." Oz was going on and on, about how amazing birthdays were, while Leo was only growing more uncomfortable with every word.

He didn't like birthdays. What was there to celebrate? Besides, he didn't feel like he deserved to have that. A special day, only for him.

Elliot must have noticed that something is wrong, because he stopped young Vessalius with:

"If he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to celebrate. It should be Leo's decision, not yours."

Oz immediately started looking guilty.

"Sorry Leo, I just wanted to..."

"Don't worry about that, Oz." Leo smiled at him. "I actually think it's a good idea to try. I never did, so who knows, maybe I'll like that?"

Oz's face immediately light up, when Elliot only looked at him, suspicious.

"You sure? You don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

Leo nodded.

And so the preparations begin.

Leo told Oz that he didn't want a big party. Just the three of them, and maybe some of his other friends, would be enough.

The truth was, he didn't want that party at all. But he just couldn't say 'no' to Vessalius, especially when boy was so excited about that. But with every day, as the party was getting closer, he felt more and more uncomfortable at the thought.

One day, when Leo was putting books on shelves in the library, Elliot approached him.

"Okay, I tried to think of something, but I have no idea. So I'm just going to ask. What do you want to get for your birthday?"

Leo was looking at him in silence, not expecting that question.

"There must be something you need, or just want. Some books? Maybe new glasses?"

"You don't have to give me anything, Elliot."

And that was true, he didn't need any present from Elliot. Just the mere thought that Elliot wanted to give him something was enough.

"It will look bad if everyone will give you something, and I won't. Besides, I want to, I'm just out of ideas."

Leo sighed.

"I really don't want anything."

Elliot eyed him for a moment.

"You don't even want that party, right?"

And what was the point in lying now? Elliot would figure it out, sooner or later. So Leo nodded.

"I knew it! Why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"Honestly? I don't know. For a moment I really thought it might be a good idea. An occasion to spend time with everyone, something different, everyone will be happy, so I'll be too, but now..." he drifted off, not finishing his sentence.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and Leo raised his gaze to look into familiar blue eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to make sure that Gilbert comes, and then we can for a whole evening watch him and Oz being pinning idiots. Hey, as a birthday person you can even arrange that they'll be sitting next to each other, it will be hilarious."

Leo chuckled at that.

"Really?"

"What?" Elliot shrugged. "It's your day, have some fun."

"I'd rather just have them getting together already."

"Wouldn't we all like that? But knowing Oz and Gilbert? It'll probably take them another hundred years."

Leo only shook his head.

They talked some more, and then decided they should play piano a little, because they didn't do that in a while. Leo actually had something he wanted to practice, but on their way to the music room, Elliot remembered that he still didn't do his math homework for tomorrow, and run back to the room to take care of that.

His master was so scatterbrained sometimes.

Only in the late evening, he remembered that he didn't answer Elliot's question.

  
***

Gilbert was sitting by the window, observing setting sun and wondering if he should go out to smoke, when someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?"

Door slowly opened, and Elliot's head peeked into the room.

"You have a moment?"

Gilbert smiled at his brother.

"Sure, what's up?"

Boy fully entered, and coughed before he spoke.

"We are organizing a party for Leo's birthday in two weeks, and I think you should come."

"So you and Leo can have fun watching me pinning over Oz?"

Elliot's shocked expression was worth telling that.

"What, you thought I didn't notice? I know it's obvious to everyone."

Elliot blinked slowly, trying to understand.

"So... if you're not oblivious to those feelings, then... why aren't you doing anything?"

Gilbert lowered his gaze at that.

"Well..."

"What?" Elliot furrowed his brows.

"He's a Vessalius heir, and I'm just an adopted kid. I'm no one, I don't deserve-"

"Stop this bullshit right here and now!"

Gilbert flinched when Elliot raised his voice, but younger boy knew it was involuntary.  
"Seriously Gilbert? You're letting something like that stop you? Fuck where you were born! If you want to be with him, then do that. Who cares about the status? You don't like him enough to deal with some side glances, from people who know shit about you, and will always just judge you?! I thought you were above that. You want to be with him, or with his status? Since when you need to be worth of someone's feelings?! Besides, for me you're no less a Nightray than I am. And a lot of people thinks like that, too."

Gilbert only seemed to get more depressed.

"It's not that easy..."

"It is! You just complicate it, without a reason."

"I don't even know if he feels the same," raven whispered.

"Oh, for fucks sake Gilbert! He acts like you're the only person in the world! Talking with him is like talking with Vincent! Except, with Vince it's cute. How he plays a little brother, adoring you so much. By the way, don't count on me playing that role, like ever. With Oz, it's just simply annoying, and I swear if it wasn't for Leo, I would have killed him on many occasions."

"Um... I don't think you should be telling me this."

"I don't care, I just want him to shut up."

"Sorry..."

Elliot was ready to pull his hair out. His brother was really hopeless.

"Just... I have enough of you two acting like idiots. Do something about that." He turned on his heel, and made a few steps, before he stopped, and added, much softer. "I just want you two to be happy."

"I know."

A lot of people seemed to think that Elliot was an impulsive brat. But he knew his brother better than that. He knew that boy, in fact, cared a lot.

Gilbert sighed.

But it really wasn't that easy. He had a crush on Oz for a long time, and honestly he couldn't imagine admitting it loud to the boy. Especially, when he started imagining his response. Just... For Gilbert, young Vessalius was a perfect creation. Someone like that couldn't be interested in him, right? And even if he was... it will pass. When he gets to know Gilbert better, Oz will surely understand how messed up he is, and that he can do better than this. And he'll leave Gilbert, heartbroken. 

It was just better to stop it, before it even started.

He was getting a headache even thinking about it.

For Gilbert, it was okay. He didn't really need Oz to love him back. As long as he could stay by boy's side, and make sure he's happy, it was okay.

  
***

"Elliot, it's already your second coffee."

Elliot wasn't normally drinking any coffee.

"And what about that?"

Leo sighed.

"I swear, with every day you're becoming more and more like Gilbert."

"No, I'm not!"

Leo sat next to him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

His friend only raised a brow.

"It's really nothing. Why don't you go and do something useful, instead of asking me stupid questions?"

"Making sure you're okay is important, though."

"Leo, you..."

He was sure Nightray's cheeks became more pink than just a moment ago.

"So? Will you tell me?"

Elliot took a deep breath.

"Isla Yura," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"This man, who is hanging around my mother. I don't like it. He's weird, and I don't trust him..."

He got quiet for a moment, but Leo knew there must be more to it, so he waited.

"Just... Ever since Ernest and Claude got caught up in this headhunter case, they're rarely at home." 

Older Nightrays were working for Pandora, a secret organization, that only few knew about. But usually they were spending only three to five hours there. Doing what? Leo wasn't sure. Elliot didn't know either. After all, it was a SECRET organization. 

Then, somewhere around a week ago, Claude came to his younger brother, and told him he should keep an eye out in the near future. He mentioned something about a dangerous killer, The Headhunter, that they were trying to catch. And that he and Ernest will be very busy now. 

Elliot wanted to know more, but his brother didn't want to talk about it. "You have to understand Elly, it's confidential, I shouldn't tell you anything. But I know that you can be reckless at times, so just be careful for now, okay?". Since then, they were practically showing up at home just to sleep.

"Father pretends he doesn't see anything, and me and Vanessa just have enough." His friend continued. "Yura is spreading weird ideas, and mother actually listens to him, and I'm... I don't want anything happen to her. But that man treats me like a little kid, and I can't do anything about him."

"Why not try telling your brothers about it all? Maybe then they'll find time?"

"Vanessa already tried that, and they treated her like a crazy jitterbug."

"What about Gilbert...?"

Boy furrowed his brows.

"You know as good as I do, that Gilbert has even less power in this house than I do."

"Okay, but it's not a reason to give yourself a heart attack," Leo said, gently taking the cup from his hands. "We can try to think of something, I'll help you. Maybe we can observe him, or get someone else on our side, so your brothers will have to listen and look into this man?"

"I don't know," Elliot sighed, putting head into his hands. "I'm just worried."

"I know."

There was a silence for a moment, until Leo sighed and got up. Before Elliot could ask what he was doing, boy already left the room, taking big steps. Nightray was torn between going after him, and ignoring his friend's weird behavior, but before he could decide, Leo was back.

"Here," he said, dropping something into Elliot's lap.

"Princess!"

Boy smiled, seeing his favourite kitten. He was keeping her hidden in the mansion, because he knew that his brothers would throw her out. Fortunately, he was quite successful with keeping her a secret, that only he and his valet knew about.

Feline immediately started nuzzling into his stomach, requesting petting, and Elliot happily obliged.

Leo smiled looking at them. He knew this won't solve the problem, but Elliot deserved at least a moment in peace. They can take care of everything later.

  
***

Sun was shining brightly, and only three fluffy clouds were crossing the bright blue sky. The air was warm, but occasional breeze was ensuring it's not too hot. It seemed that party will go on undisturbed. 

Oz felt something akin to pride, because it was already second party organized by him, and second flawless at that. He smiled. 

But, after all, the most important thing today was how Leo felt. He looked at the direction of the snack table, where boy was laughing with Ada, because of something that Elliot did.

Earlier, Oz had a feeling that birthday boy was in a sour mood, so he was happy that it passed. Actually, it lasted only until it was time to open presents.

Everyone gave him little something, but his expression changed only when he opened a present from Elliot. It was a book, and Oz had no idea what was so special about it, because from what he knew, Elliot was giving him books all the time. But Nightray said something to him, and Leo then smiled sincerely, and seemed to really enjoy the party after.

"What are you doing?"

Vessalius turned, at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, Gil."

Gilbert smiled at him, and boy could feel his heart doing a flip.

"Why are you standing here alone?"

"I just wanted to take a breath," Oz said.

Gilbert nodded, not questioning him any further. Vessalius couldn't stop thinking how weird, but nice, it was that Gil seemed to always understand him.

"Your cravat is messed up. Here."

He took a step closer, and Oz immediately panicked at the proximity. Gilbert for sure will now feel how fast his heart is beating, and he's going to figure out his feelings, and...

But Nightray completely ignored how pink Oz's cheeks were, and just went to fixing his cravat.

"Shouldn't your valet be doing it?"

Oz snickered. "As if my father cares enough to give me one."

There was a moment of silence, when Gilbert took a step back, and Vessalius realized what he just said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to..."

"It's okay." Boy smiled at him softly. "I get that."

"Y-you do?"

Gilbert nodded.

"I think so? Being an adoptive kid it's hard sometimes, too."

"Right, I'm sorry, I-"

He didn't know what was with him today, he was making one blunder after another.

"It's okay," Gil repeated, and frankly he didn't look offended. That's why Oz risked saying.

"I don't understand why people are still bringing it up, though. I personally think that it's really nice, that Duke Nightray took you and your brother in."

Gilbert laughed at that, but it was sour.

"It's not like he did it out of the kindness of his heart. But they gave us home, and never really hurt us, so I am grateful for them." His smile turned melancholic now. "Even if Claude and Ernest were always bitchy to us... Surprisingly, Elliot was protecting us every time. Even if we're older than him, and it should be us, taking care of him."

Oz smiled, suddenly liking young Nightray even more.

"Elliot just is like that, he always wants to help."

Gilbert nodded.

Oz didn't know from where he took the courage, but he decided to say something more.

"You know, if you ever feel like it's too much to be with them in one home, you can always come to me? I mean, most of the time I'm the only one in the residence, with as little servants as possible, so... You can always come and rest, or maybe- if you need to talk..." As he was talking, his voice was becoming quieter, and he suddenly couldn't look at the boy in front of him.

"Thanks, Oz." There was a warm hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate it."

Vessalius just nodded.

He was getting flustered at the mere thought of being alone with Gilbert in his house. Sure, they were alone sometimes, and honestly his heart was always taking it hard. His stupid brain feeding him imagines of what they could do... But, anyway, these were always public places, like library, school halls, even at the Nightray mansion, there was always a high possibility of someone walking on them. But if Gil came to his house... Servants usually left the heir to his own things, reducing their contact to the minimum. And if they heard that young master was having a guest over, they sure wouldn't bother them.

Vessalius shook his head. What was he even thinking? There was no way... He said that to Gilbert, so boy would have a safe space to come to. He probably wouldn't even want to talk to Oz, and they would just sit in silence.

But even then... He smiled a little. Having any company beside Jack would be nice.

Sure, his uncle and sister were coming with visits as often as they could, but... Oscar was really busy, and Ada started school recently, so she didn't have much time to spare either. Besides, he knew that his father was doing everything he could to separate Oz from them.

He just hoped that Gilbert won't be too shy, and will make use of this invitation.

With that thought, he looked at his companion with bright eyes. He smiled, Gilbert smiled back, and then they together came back to others, trying to enjoy the party.

  
***

Gilbert wasn't even sure how he found himself here.

He just went out for a smoke, angry, after encounter with Ernest, who was trying to pick a fight with Vince. He wanted to get out of the house, but he got lost in thoughts, and before he even knew, his cigarette was gone, and he was standing in front of the Vessalius' residence. 

Gil suspected it was because of the talk he had with Oz a couple of days ago, at Leo's birthday party. But he didn't think his subconscious will drag him here that fast.

He looked at the mansion, that was really silent, to the extent where he suspected that no one was home. It reminded him what Oz said. About how he's alone most of the time there... That house was enormous, so it must be really lonely. At the thought of boy crossing corridors alone, in silence, his heart squeezed painfully.

Nightray turned around to get back, before someone notices him, and stars wondering why he's wandering here. But then he heard doors opening, and a familiar voice called:

"Gil?!"

"H-hi Oz."

Boy smiled at him brightly.

"You're coming in?"

Gilbert thought that he probably shouldn't, but then... he really didn't want to come back to Nightray's household either.

"Yeah, sure."

He entered the house, and when the doors closed behind him, he looked around. It was as empty and lonely as he imagined. Atmosphere here was heavy, and suffocating. How Oz could live in a place like that?

"It's so nice that you came to visit!"

Gilbert send him a little smile.

"I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"Not at all, I was bored out of my mind."

Oz took him to the living room, and whole time he was talking, and talking, and not that Gilbert didn't like that, it was just unlike him. Yes, Vessalius tend to talk a lot sometimes, but... Not like that. Especially, that he didn't look him in the eyes, and Oz was always making eye contact with him.

That's why, after few minutes, he decided to ask:

"Are you okay?"

Boy looked surprised at the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Geez, Gil always sees right through me."

"I-" He didn't know how to answer that.

"But it's okay, really. I'm just a little tired, because I couldn't sleep last night."

While saying that, Oz finally looked him in the eyes, and Gilbert didn't know how much he missed it, until those green orbs were on him again.

He didn't know what tempted him, but he slowly raised his hand, to put it on the blond's cheek. But before he even had a chance to panic about what he did, Oz leaned into the touch, soft smile forming on his lips.

"You're always so warm," boy murmured.

"You're cold?" Gilbert ask, immediately worried.

This seemed to snap Oz back to reality, because he suddenly jumped away from Gilbert, as if he got burned. His cheeks were red, and he was looking everywhere around the room, but not at the other boy.

"Yes! I- I'm cold, so I'll go and get a blanket? Do you want one? I'll bring it, just wait here, I..."

And then he got up, and run off as fast as he could.

Gilbert wondered what got into him.

When Oz came back, with fluffy blanket, he already cooled off. But at the same time, he was acting differently again.

Even if there was a lot of place on the couch, he was sitting right next to him, so their knees were touching. Gilbert didn't really mind the proximity, but there was something in his behavior, the way he was looking at him... something was rubbing him the wrong way.

He was observing boy, trying to figure out what was wrong. Was it something he did?

But then, when he offered that they could go boating together, after hearing that Oz never did it, and boy caught his hand, and looked at him with those big green, grateful eyes, saying "Thank you! Gil is the best." he finally got it.

"Thanks, Jack," he said dryly, taking his hand away.

"What? What do you mean?" Oz looked confused, as if he didn't understand, but Gilbert was fairly sure he's not wrong.

"Drop the act, I know you're not Oz since you came back with the blanket."

There was a second, a moment, when they both sit still... And then he saw how boy in front of him changes. He replaced the soft smile with a smirk, his whole posture changed into more relaxed one, while he sat with his legs spread wide, even his voice had a slightly different accent when he spoke.

"I can't believe you caught up on that, and I was trying my best to act like him!"

"Well obviously it wasn't good enough."

"Everyone always got tricked when I try though! You know him really well, don't you?"

Gilbert didn't answer that. He wasn't sure what he should do. 

He was obviously mad at Jack for trying to trick him. And for taking Oz's place, probably without boy's permission. But on the other hand, this was the first time he got a chance to talk with the other personality, living in the body of the boy he loved.

"Just..." he started slowly. "For me Oz is Oz, and you're Jack. No matter how hard you try, you can't become someone else."

Jack squinted his eyes, and looked at him for a moment.

"You're an interesting person, Gilbert Nightray."

"And I suspect you won't let me talk with Oz again?"

"Nope~. Boy is tired, let him sleep. And I want to spend time outside, too." His smile became sharp. "I guess your visit is finished."

Gil sighed.

"I guess I'll just sit with you."

"W- what?" Jack looked at him with eyes wide open. He surely wasn't expecting this.

"Well, I really don't want to go back home?" Gil shrugged. "Besides, you're a big part of his life, and I know nothing about you. It wouldn't hurt to get to know you too, right?"

Blonde laughed at that.

"Oh, okay. Now I can see why he likes you so much."

Gilbert blushed. What was it with everyone, telling him that Oz likes him?

Jack just sat more comfortable, on the other side of couch, putting his legs on it. Acting every way like an uncultured brat.

"What do you want to know? Ask away."

Nightray sighed, suspecting it will be a long night. But he was ready to endure it.

  
***

Gilbert wasn't sure about many things in life, but he was certain that Jack is an asshole. He spent almost four hours trying to talk with person that was inhabiting Oz's body, but mostly listening to him being loud, obnoxious, and trying to embarrass Gilbert. Thankfully, growing up with Vince, Ernest and Elliot made him immune to taunts like that.

But he really meant what he said to him. He wanted to know Jack, because he wanted to know everything concerning Oz.

And speaking about young Vessalius, Gil heard a doorbell, and there was no one around, so he decided to go and open. And when he did, he saw his favorite person behind.

"Gilbert..."

"Oh, hey Oz," he smiled warmly at boy.

"Did you talk with Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Most of the time, when he takes control of the body, I can see everything too, but I passed out last time. I have no idea what happened. I hope he didn't do anything?" Oz suddenly paled.

"No, we just talked," Gilbert assured him. "He was pretending to be you, but then we talked and even-"

"Don't so this ever again," boy stopped him. He didn't look reassured in the slightest.

"What?"

"Don't talk with Jack, Gil. You can't... Just don't."

"But why? It wasn't that bad. He was even a little funny? Though I admit, he's a jerk. But honestly Break is much wo-"

"You can't talk with Jack! Don't talk with him, he's crazy, he's dangerous, and I don't want him hurting you!"

There were tears in Oz's eyes. Nightray immediately understood that it was important for him. Especially when boy took his hand and squeezed it, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Don't talk with him next time when he shows up." Now he was pleading.

Gilbert couldn't take this anymore. He drew boy closer, and wrapped his arm around him, closing him in one armed hug.

"Okay, I won't talk with him. I promise."

Vessalius seemed to breathe a relief at that, slowly raising his hands to hug him back.

"Thank you."

Gil decided that, no matter what, he can't let Oz wear that scared expression ever again. He has to protect the boy in front of him. At all costs.

  
***

It was a normal day.

The sun was shining through grey clouds, and it didn't look like it was about to rain. Wind wasn't very strong. People were calmly going about their days.

Nothing was suggesting what is going to happen.

Although, Leo had some bad feeling in his stomach, when Elliot came to him, and said they have to go to Pandora, to meet with his brothers.

"Why?"

It was risky to appear in Pandora headquarters unannounced.

"I got him! This symbol Yura is wearing... I found this in one of the books. It's connected to the sect..."

"This doesn't look like a book from our library," Leo pointed out, looking at the yellow pages. He would know, he read all the books in this house.

"I borrowed it from Duke Barma," Elliot shrugged. "Anyway, that's it. I need to show it to Ernest and Claude, and they will do something about him."

He looked calmer, as if something heavy was taken off his chest. Leo liked that look on him.

So he nodded.

"I'll get everything ready for the trip."

They went soon after that.

During their journey, Elliot was excitedly telling Leo everything he found out, but once they arrived he immediately calmed down. At least that's how it looked at the surface.

"Isn't it weird that no one came to greet us?" Leo asked, when they got out of the cart.

"Maybe they're all busy," Nightray shrugged.

"Even the staff?" boy muttered, but Elliot didn't hear him, already heading for the door.

Leo quickly caught up to him, and started walking behind him, like a proper servant. He knew they're going to get in trouble for coming here, they didn't need any more of that, because of him being too friendly with young aristocrat.

The hallways were quiet and empty, and Leo really felt that something was wrong. Heavy feeling in his stomach getting stronger. But before he could voice this thought, there was a sound of quick footsteps. Someone was running in their direction.

Elliot put a hand on his sword, and took a step to the side. Now he was standing between Leo, and the person that was approaching.

"Claude?"

Elliot's brother stopped suddenly, and looked at two boys in front of him.

"Great, I need-"

"Elliot, what are you doing here?!"

Claude run to them, suddenly pale.

"Get the hell out!"

"But-"

"The headhunter is here, Elliot. It's hell here, you need to-"

But before he had a chance to finish that sentence, from the hall, that he later run from, emerged a group people. Some of them were bleeding, almost everyone were holding weapons.

They were panicking and screaming.

Before Leo knew, he was separated from Elliot in this whole mess, and he had a bad feeling about that. He should be by his side. He needs to find him.

Boy was running frantically, trying to find his friend.

But he didn't know where that crowd brought him. And in his desperate run he was only getting more lost, because suddenly there was no one around. Destroyed corridors were empty, full only of dust (and blood, but he ignored that). Maybe Leo should go and look for Nightray outside, but something was telling him the other was still in the building.

And then finally he saw him, but...

He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Elliot!"

He smiled weakly upon noticing his friend. "Leo."

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm gonna take you to safety. Doctor. I'm gonna take you to the doctor. You're gonna be okay."

Boy shook his head and opened his mouth, but Leo didn't let him.

"No! Don't speak, come on, we have to take you out of here."

He threw Elliot's arm at his shoulders, and started dragging boy away from there. Elliot was barely moving his legs, his face twisted in pain, but didn't say anything.

There were going like that for a moment. Leo started believing that they really can do it, when his own body betrayed him, and he fell to his knees, with Elliot following.

"No! We're getting out of here!"

He tried to get up again, but there was a hand on his cheek.

"Leo," Elliot's voice was soft.

"No. We have to get you to doctor!"

"You know it's already too late."

"No, no, no! I'm not going to accept it!"

He didn't even know when tears started running down his face.

"Leo, please. It's enough."

Boy was only shaking his head. He couldn't-

Elliot's fingers caressed his cheek.

"Thank you, Leo. For everything. You were always here for me, even when I was acting like a little shit, you were the only one that wasn't afraid to call me out. I enjoyed all our time spent together..."

Leo finally looked at him. 

Elliot was pale, and his eyes were so sad. But he was still smiling.

Leo put his hand atop his friend's.

"Please, don't... I don't want to say goodbye. I- I need you, Elliot."

"You're strong Leo, you can do it. You're my valet, so I know that you are able to do anything."

It was obvious that speaking was getting harder for Elliot, and Leo shook his head.

What he was doing? His master and best friend was in pain, and because of him he had to force himself?

Leo pushed the tears away. He won't be crying.

Then he snuggled closer to Elliot, and gently raised boy's head to put it into his lap.

Friend threw him a questioning look.

"It's okay, Elliot. You need to rest a little, right? So don't force yourself, I'll stay with you."

Nightray smiled at him gratefully.

Leo moved his hair from his face, and then he started humming some tune, to fill the silence.

Elliot seemed to relax, and after a moment he just closed his eyes.

He never opened them again.

  
***

Leo didn't want to be here.

He went through entire interrogation from the Nightray's this morning. They made him tell everything once again, just like he did for the Pandora's executives and the police. Relive it again. At least he got to tell them, what their brother discovered about Isla Yura, and he hoped they would take care of that man, but he was so tired now.

He wasn't sure if he can handle Elliot's funeral.

But at the same time, he knew he had to come. He didn't care about people that would be talking and asking questions. He wanted to do it for Elliot. Pay his respects.

It was dragging on. Every minute was slow and painful, and he just wanted it to end.

He felt even worse, when he noticed that Gilbert was holding Oz's hand.

It was nice that they had each other, sure. Leo really hoped that they can work it out somehow, and when grief will pass, they will finally accept their feelings, but... he was jealous. Because he was alone here.

He just missed Elliot.

Boy wrapped his coat tighter around himself. It was a really cold day. Or maybe it was just him feeling cold.

Everyone were crying silently. Even usually impassive Claude's face was wet. After all, it was a funeral. It was hard for them to not cry now, when a young boy was dead. But Leo was probably the one who cared about him the most. And still, he didn't shed even one tear.

He already cried all the tears he could.

That was also probably the reason why everyone were throwing him weird looks. Servant at aristocrat's funeral. And not even grieving.

If Elliot was here, he would understand. He knew Leo wasn't very open about showing his feelings. He would understand, and growl at everyone who dared to look at Leo in a bad way.

If only he was here... not his dead, cold body in the coffin.

Leo really wished for the ceremony to end. He wanted to get out of here, and away from all those people.

They didn't even know Elliot like he did! And they probably only showed up, because it was appropriate. He hated it. It was so fake.

"Hey, Leo..."

He turned at the sound of a soft voice.

Oz was standing next to him, looking at the gravestone in front.

"I was wondering... Gil and I are going to my house. He doesn't want to go back to that mansion yet. And I thought, maybe you would want to come with us?"

Leo wondered.

It was true, that he also wasn't fond at the thought of going back to Nightray mansion, but... Did he want to go and spend time with Oz and Gilbert? 

"I think I'll pass. I still have things to do."

He knew they wanted well, but they always used to spend time in the group of four. Now, when one member was missing, Leo would just feel lonely. 

Also, he didn't want to intrude. He knew they were mostly spending time with him only because of Elliot. And if they would try to cheer him up by talking about Elliot, Leo would surely throw a fist and start a fight. He didn't want that.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay. But if you change your mind you can always come, okay?"

"Thank you, Oz," Leo said, lowering his head, and turning to finally leave the cemetery.

He had enough for today.

  
***

Leo wondered what he should do. It's not like he could stay in Nightray's household. Elliot's older brothers were already looking at him, as if wanting to throw him out, and he knew that the memory of Elliot was the only thing stopping them... Even if in their eyes he was the one who killed him.

He didn't blame them, he also felt at fault. Maybe if he was a little bit stronger, a little bit faster... Maybe if he didn't leave his side back then, this wouldn't happen.

But the grief will pass, and they will throw him out on the street. He knew that, even if Gilbert said to him that his place is here, and he can stay. He knew that no one will be that understanding, and Gilbert, frankly, couldn't do much.

The person that approached him about that, was the one he would the less expect it from.

There was a silent knock on the door, but before he could answer, they were opened. And there was standing Vincent Nightray.

"Hey, Leo."

His head was tilted, and he was observing Leo with curiosity. They never really talked, because before Leo moved into Nightray's house, Vincent already distanced himself from everyone, and was barely talking even to Gilbert. Besides, if he was being honest, something about Vincent was making a shiver go down his spine, so he'd rather avoid him.

"You didn't start packing yet? You know they're going to kick you out soon, right?"

Leo crossed arms at his chest.

"I know," he said shortly.

"What are you going to do? You can't really come back to The House of Fianna, you're too old for that."

"Did you come here to rub my pathetic situation in my face or something?"

Nightray laughed, but it was dry and joyless.

"No, I actually wanted to help."

Leo furrowed his brows. 

"Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I am a nice person," Vincent said, putting hand on chest.

Leo only threw him unimpressed look.

"Okay, okay. I'm not." He sighed.

"So?"

"I guess I have my reasons."

Boy mulled over this. In this situation he couldn't really be picky, about from who he wanted help. Vincent seemed to notice that he wasn't entirely opposed.

"I have a small house on the countryside. I didn't buy it with Nightray's money so no one knows about it. I could let you stay there for a while."

Leo didn't want to know for what reasons he bought such a house. And from where he took the funds for that. But there was one thing he had to ask.

"And what do you want in return? You wouldn't come here, if you didn't want something."

Vincent sighed.

"Straight to the point, aren't we?"

Servant looked at him, unfazed.

"Okay. I want to talk with Glen. But not through you, I want a direct conversation with him."

"Why?"

But Nightray didn't answer that.

"Yes, or no?"

Leo was about to disagree, when he suddenly heard voice in his head speak.

_"Let's do it."_

_What?_

_"You need a place to stay, right? I promise I will give the control back to you, as soon as I'll finish talking with him. But we really need his help. I don't want to end up homeless either."_

Leo shook his head. He really didn't have any choice.

"Okay."

He closed his eyes. And for the first time in years, he just let go of all control.

"So, why did you want to talk with me?"

It was weird. To feel his lips moving, but not being the one to move them. Leo forgot how unpleasant that was. He couldn't imagine how Oz was feeling, when he had to deal with it so often. And without his consent, on top of that.

"And how can I know that you're not just tricking me?"

Glen crossed his arms, and threw boy an unamused look.

"I think we both know, that Leo is not that type of man."

Vince was looking at him in silence for a moment.

"Say, I was wondering... What was Elliot's last words?"

Glen raised a brow.

"What?"

Smile creeped onto Vincent's lips at that.

"Guess you're really not Leo."

_"Please, punch him."_

"I already told you so. What do you need, Vincent Nightray? I don't have much time."

"Jack Vessalius."

The look of surprise passed Glen's face, but it soon disappeared, behind the mask of apathy. But it only made Vincent smile wider.

"You knew him, didn't you? You see, I studied you two. It wasn't easy. After all, you're just parasites, soul's fragments of people gone long ago. There are no records from the times when you were alive..."

Leo was sitting silent. This was the first time he heard any of that.

"How do you know all that?"

"Like I said, I searched and studied. Started it long ago, when this Vessalius kid first appeared here." Vincent leaned against the wall. "The thing is that you and Jack, you always appear somewhere close to each other. So you obviously know each other, you're connected."

"What games are you playing?" Glen still wasn't showing any emotions, but Leo could feel he's getting frustrated.

"Tell me about him."

Vincent Nightray must be some extraordinary human, because he managed to make Glen surprised twice already.

"W- What?"

Blonde took a step closer, and some dangerous glint appeared in his mismatched eyes.

"I want to know... Is my brother safe with him?"

Oh, so this is what all of this was about. Leo could have figured it out. Vince was always overprotective.

Glen laughed, but there was no amusement in it. It sounded tired.

"How would I know? The fact that I knew Jack once, doesn't mean I know what he's like now."

"So what he was like when you knew him?" Vincent's eyes were burning.

Glen turned to the window and looked outside, when thinking about his answer.

"He was kind, charming, always smiling... But for me he was kind of empty. And he wouldn't stop from anything to reach his goal."

"So...?"

"I don't care what you do with this answer. Like I told you, Jack could have changed during last one hundred years. God knows I did... But I told you what I could, now help Leo."

Vincent's fake smile brighten up his face.

"Of course I will."

Glen turned in the direction of the door, ready to leave the room, but he stopped in front of Nightray.

"One last thing..." 

And punched him in the gut. 

Vincent, surprised, bent in half.

"That's from Leo. For talking about that boy."

With that he left the room.

_"Thanks."_

  
***

A few weeks after Elliot's death, Oz could feel the deep and devastating grief changing into something more subtle. He knew this feeling will probably stay with him forever. After all, he will forever wake up in the world Elliot was no longer in.

But he started to be able to talk about this, without feeling as if something was ripping his heart into pieces. He started to be able to smile again.

He knew that everything will be okay again.

Especially that he wasn't alone.

Gilbert was coming to see him almost every day. Sometimes, when he was too busy, he was apologizing profusely, always insisting he will somehow make it up to him. It was usually ending with a long hug, or a dinner made by Nightray.

The thing was that Gilbert was always there for him. When Oz was laughing, and when he was losing control (although he never talked with Jack, just like he promised). He was sweet, and warm, and... Oz was just falling in love more with every day.

And then, one day, he was so immersed in the thoughts of how adorable Gil was, when Oz earlier complimented his new coat (it was fitting him so perfectly, Oz was sure he blushed hard when he saw Nightray). 

That's why he didn't see the book, that lying on the floor, probably left there by Jack. And he tripped.

Boy found himself falling, and getting ready for the impact of crashing to the floor.

But suddenly there were arms around him.

"Got you."

Oz was looking at boy holding him in shock. And for some reason, Gil seemed to be surprised, too. They weren't moving from this weird position, only centimeters separating them. And Vessalius couldn't get this voice outside his head (that surprisingly wasn't belonging to Jack), that was telling him he should kiss Gilbert.

"Oz..." Nightray licked on his lower lip, and it was too much for him.

In the next second their lips crashed.

Oz raised his hand, to put it into the dark locks.

So soft.

So warm and soft.

But something was wrong. He felt that, but wasn't sure, and only after a moment, his fogged mind caught up, and realized what wasn't right.

Gilbert wasn't moving. Kissing him back with so much hesitance, that Oz started wondering if he was shy, or maybe... Maybe he didn't really want that.

He moved away.

"Gil?" He asked, wondering how he should approach the problem.

But before he had a chance, boy in front of him opened his eyes, that were the same part panicked and clouded with want.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Oz tilted his head.

"W- why would you kiss me?"

Boy furrowed his brows.

"Isn't it obvious? People usually kiss each other, because they like each other."

"I- no. Just... Why? You can't like me. I'm... You shouldn't kiss someone like me!"

For some reason Gilbert seemed to be getting frustrated. But Oz was concerned with something else.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"Just... I am no one, I'm not worth-"

Oz didn't let him finish. He just pushed boy few steps back, until he fell onto the couch. Then Vessalius sat on his lap, with his legs on both sides of Gilbert, trapping him in place.

"Gilbert... Never in my life I've heard more bullshit," he declared. "You- You are amazing! You're so nice and caring. Always ready to help. So sweet and generous. You're always here for me." Oz put his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. "And you're so damn beautiful. What am I supposed to do with you?"

"O- Oz..."

Boy sat straight again, to look into gold eyes.

"I like you, just the way you are. And I want to be with you. Unless, you don't like me this way, and I'm just making a desperate idiot of myself now."

His shoulders dropped a little. He really didn't want to think about that possibility.

_"Y-"_

_Don't even try._

Jack surprisingly shut up.

"O- Of course I like you!"

"Do you really?" Oz asked, wrapping his arms around Gil's neck.

"I do! I always did!" His cheeks were so pink. He liked that view.

Vessalius leaned closer.

"Then prove it," he whispered.

Gilbert didn't need to be told twice.

His arms were embracing Oz when he captured his lips in another kiss. This time more enthusiastic one.

_He closes his eyes when kissing._ Oz noticed. _That's adorable._

He was curious what else he could discover about Gil. For example, what sounds he could make...

Oz smirked.

It was about to be a fun afternoon.

(But even if he was in a playful mood, and probably about embarrass poor Gilbert, he couldn't stop the feeling of pure happiness that was blooming in his chest, when he was being held like that, by someone who was reciprocating his feelings.)

  
***

Gilbert couldn't believe all this. The fact he and Oz were together, really together, made him think this all is just a dream, from which he will wake up soon.

But days, and then weeks were passing, and he wasn't waking up. Oz was still by his side, holding his hand, kissing him, and telling him all kinds of embarrassing things, that made Gilbert blush.

It was a time of big changes for him. Not only he got together with boy, about whom he dreamed for so long, but he also finally saved enough money to rent a small flat in town. Now he could move out from the Nightray's residence.

After Elliot... There was nothing holding him there anymore. Vince was barely even there, and even when he was, he was still acting strange, which was just typical for him.

Older Nightrays were even worse every time he encountered them, and there was just too many painful memories.

Even Oz seemed to look relieved, when Gilbert told him about the move.

He hoped that new house will be a place where he and Oz will finally find some peace. 

At the beginning, he was afraid that someone like young Vessalius hair would be displeased with small rooms and poor interior, but... Oz seemed thrilled. He started designing it for him, talking about how, when he'll have enough money, Gilbert should put a lamp here, and some rug there... It made Gil's heart fill with affection.

Because Oz accepted it, just like he accepted Gilbert. And for the first time he felt as if maybe, just maybe, they're really going to live happily ever after. They'll get married, buy another house, which Oz would decor for his liking, because Gilbert knew that he has no taste, but he'll like everything Oz will do. Maybe they'll get a dog...

He shook his head. It was still too early to think about things like that. But it made him smile nevertheless. Oz was always making him smile.

Just like that time, when he showed up at his door, unannounced, with an innocent expression.

"I know what it is today."

Gilbert blinked slowly.

"You do?"

Oz nodded.

"You thought that if you wouldn't tell me, I won't figure out when your birthday is?"

Nightray sighed. He really hoped for that.

"So, here," boy handed him something.

Gilbert took the package in his hands.

"You don't have to give me anything."

"But I just did. Open it," Vessalius beamed at him.

He carefully unwrapped the paper. 

Inside he found... a scarf. It was black, with golden threads in it, so it was shimmering gently in the light.

"It's... beautiful," Gil whispered.

"When I saw it, I immediately thought of you. Besides, now I can do this."

Oz gently took the scarf from his hands, and before Gilbert knew what was happening, he threw it on him, and used it, to drag boy down for the kiss.

Gilbert felt his face heating up instantly.

"You could've just ask me to lean down."

"I like this way better," boy grinned.

"I- You- just...."

"Happy birthday, Gil."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Vessalius' waist.

"Thank you, you are the best."

"Awww, Gil, you softie!" Oz laughed, but leaned into the touch.

Gilbert smiled, hugging him tighter. 

For him, every day was happy, if he could spend it with the boy he loved. He just hoped they could stay like that forever.

  
***

Leo was always checking on Elliot. 

Most of the time he wasn't leaving his side, so all he had to do was raise his gaze at the other boy, to make sure he was okay. But as a servant, sometimes his duties were demanding attention in other side of house, that young Nightray was currently in.

In situations like that, Leo was every once in a while, coming to see what his friend was doing (and somehow he always knew where to found him).

Sometimes he found Elliot, sitting quietly, scratching the head of the cat in his arms.

One time, he found boy curled up on the couch in the library. He was sleeping, open book still in his hand. Leo couldn't stop the affectionate smile then, when he gently took the book away, and put a blanket on Elliot. Boy didn't even move during this whole exchange.

Young valet was somehow proud of how good he was taking care of his friend.

But well... that wasn't the case anymore.

Leo entered the mansion. Empty, quiet house. 

He wondered when Vincent will come to visit. He wasn't the best companion, but it was better than being all alone, and Leo learned to appreciate his presence those last few months.

Few months... How much exactly it was since Elliot's death? He tried to count, but everything was a blur for him lately.

After he moved from the Nightray's, he managed to find some little job in the city. Getting there was problematic, seeing how Vincent's privet house was lying in the middle of nowhere. Normally Leo wouldn't mind a long walk, but it was giving him too much time to think.

"But well, I'm working, I didn't break down and give up. Are you happy?" He muttered to no one, even if he knew to whom he wanted to direct those words.

He must be really tired, if he starts talking to someone who's not there anymore.

Leo sighed.

He was exhausted, but it wasn't a physical tiredness he could fight with a long night sleep. This weariness wasn't leaving him, no matter what he did. He started feeling alienated because of it. And Leo remembered that feeling. This is how he always felt, before he saw those blue eyes for the first time.

That's probably why he started avoiding Oz and Gilbert. He made Vince promise, that he wouldn't tell them where he was. He heard they were finally dating, and he was really happy for them. They will be better off without him.

Boy entered the bedroom, and cat, that was sleeping at his bed, raised her head.

"Hey, Princess," he said quietly.

He wasn't really fond of cats, and honestly she didn't seem to like him too much either. But he took her with him. He couldn't let her stay there alone, someone needed to take care of the feline.

And they somehow worked it out. She even was sometimes coming to him, when she wanted to be petted. Although, she obviously liked Vincent way more. Leo probably could just give her away. He knew Nightray had his moods, but wouldn't hurt the animal, but... 

She was the last thing he had left after Elliot. Kitten, and a few books he took away with him, that was given to him by his friend. And even if he was pretending that everything was okay, he was clinging to those pieces left of him in Leo's life, like it were the only things keeping him sane.

And maybe they were.

  
***

Gilbert was surprised to see that doors to his flat weren't locked, until he heard quiet, familiar footsteps. Then his tired brain remembered the fact, that he gave Oz the key. After all, his boyfriend was spending most of his time here anyway.

"Welcome home," Oz said, smiling, and Gilbert already felt a little better.

He didn't answer, just took two steps and hugged him, hiding his face in boy's hair.

At the beginning Vessalius was surprised, but he quickly recovered, and wrapped his arms around Gil.

"You missed me that much?" He chuckled.

"Mhm."

"You okay?" This time a little worried.

"Yeah, just a rough day."

"Oh, wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, it's nothing more than usual."

He let himself to stay like that for a moment longer, before he moved away, and took off his coat. Then he asked, already stepping into the kitchen.

"You ate something?"

"No, but you don't have-"

"Okay, then I'll make dinner."

Oz just sighed, knowing that arguing would be pointless, and went to kitchen after him.

They ate, and spend whole evening sprawled on the couch. Oz was reading a book aloud, and Gilbert was playing idly with his blonde hair, pretending he was listening, when in fact he was nodding off.

At one moment he raised his gaze, to see that he didn't notice when sun set down.

"It's late!"

"I can stay the night then." Oz answered, calmly.

"Oh, okay..."

"I'll just need to borrow something from you to sleep in."

Without a word Gilbert brought him some change of clothes, and Oz went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back, Nightray was sure he's gonna lose it. His shirt hang loose on Oz, and boy's hair were disheveled from changing. He just looked so cute that... Especially, when he sent Gilbert a little smile. His heart couldn't take it!

He went to change himself, and when he left the bathroom, he was surprised to see Oz in his bed. He was sure that he'll have to argue for him to take the bed.

Gilbert took the blanket, ready to leave, when voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"T- The couch?"

"Gil, we will both perfectly fit in your bed."

He felt his cheeks heating up.

"Y-yeah, but... um..."

"Oh, please! Gilbert, I'm not gonna sexual harass you. I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend when falling asleep."

Nightray wanted to say that it won't be sexual harassment, when he wouldn't really mind, but thankfully he stopped himself in time.

He really was too tired.

That's why he put the blanket away, and got into the bed.

Oz smiled at him, green eyes shining. "Good boy."

Gilbert was afraid he won't be able to fall asleep, with his adorable boyfriend next to him. But he was so exhausted, that when he was lying comfortable, and Oz nuzzled into his side, he just put his arm around him, and fell asleep almost immediately.

  
***

Leo wasn't having the best day. He almost never did these days, but today was especially bad. He just wanted go back, and go to sleep.

Glen tried to talk to him, and tell him that it was because he was isolating himself.

_"Honestly Leo, it's been almost a year. You should talk with your friends."_

Leo told him to fuck off then, and continued living on his own. He didn't want to hear any of that. And he was still a little mad at Glen, for not telling him about his past and Jack.

Besides, he still had Vincent. And he was talking with people at his work place... Sometimes, when they weren't annoying him so much, he dreamed about killing them. But that was beside the point.

When he went into the house, he really wanted to rest. But he was met with another problem.

Princess was nowhere to be seen.

He searched the whole house, calling her. Check the garden. And even tried to lure her out with food, but nothing worked. She just wasn't there.

Leo felt fear gripping at his heart.

What if something happened to her?

Elliot wouldn't forgive him if Leo didn't take proper care of her. And he himself didn't want to lose her. He lost him, and it was enough. If now she was gone too then... 

He didn't want that. He wouldn't accept that!

Then he heard someone was entering the house (Vincent never bothered with knocking).

Leo almost run to the door, to ask if maybe he had any idea where Princess could be. But then he stopped abruptly, when he saw that Vince was holding cat in his arms.

"What..."

"I found her in front of the Nightray's mansion."

"What?!"

"So I brought her back."

Leo knew he shouldn't, but he just snapped.

He took feline, and was holding her in his outstretched arms, looking into her blue eyes.

"Stupid cat! He's no longer there, do you get it?! He's gone! You won't find him!"

"Leo..."

"He's gone!"

He didn't even notice when tears started falling from his eyes.

Vincent gently took the cat away from him, while boy fell to his knees, not able to stop the crying fit.

"He's gone, and he's never coming back..."

Nightray let go of the cat, and crouched next to Leo, putting a hand on his shoulder. Offering silent support, while Leo cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Because no matter what he did, the pain will never fully go away.

  
***

Living with Gilbert was like a fairytale. They were happy together, a lovey-dovey pair. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Oz didn't let Jack show up for months. Even if other was sometimes trying to steal his attention, and drag him down, so he could re-surface, Gil was great in distracting Oz.

And they lived like that, until...

One day they had this big fight.

They both got really angry, and unnecessary words were thrown. It ended up with Oz going out, slamming the door behind him.

He was going somewhere, anywhere. He just needed to calm down.

Gilbert's words were still buzzing in his head.

_"See? I told you he doesn't love you."_

Oz shook his head. He didn't have energy to deal with Jack now.

_"It's gong to end sooner or later. He doesn't want to be with you. Who would want that? Just look at you..."_

And Oz was tired, so so tired. And he was feeling so bad, he wanted to cry. His head hurt.

He didn't even know when his body stopped.

And he wasn't the one controlling it now.

_"Jack?"_

Oz only felt that Jack is smiling, and then he turns around to go back.

_"Jack, why are we going there?"_

But Jack wasn't answering him, and all Oz could do was watching helplessly as he is going back home, whistling happily.

When they entered the house, there were fast footsteps, and Gil appeared, disheveled.

"Oz, I-"

But then he shut up.

"Hey, Gil."

"Hi, Jack."

Jack chuckled.

"You were always able to determine it's me so fast. Not fair."

Gilbert opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then he just shook his head, and went back to wherever he was, before they entered.

And Jack went into the kitchen.

_"Jack! Jack! What do you... WHY?!"_

"You know," Jack whispered. "That way you won't be able to ignore me anymore."

_"Jack, you can't!"_

"Of course I can, and you're too weak to stop me."

And Oz knew it was true, but he was struggling. Trying to take control of their body. He couldn't just look at it!

"Hey, Gil~" Vessalius went into living room, hiding hands behind his back.

Other boy was sitting near the window, smoking.

_"NO! Gil, run. Please, please, you have to run from here!"_ Oz tried to scream, but he couldn't do anything.

"What?" He asked, tired, quenching the cigarette.

Before anyone could know what was happening, Jack threw himself at Gilbert. And Nightray might have been stronger, but he was taken by surprise. Also, Jack was powered by pure rage and insanity, that Oz could feel from him.

"I'm a genius," Jack laughed maniacally. "This way I will be able to stay here, and he won't shut me down anymore. He will be too sad, just like that Leo guy was."

Blonde was pressing long, sharp knife, he took from one of the cabinets, to Gilbert's chest.

"When I kill you, I will finally be free!"

_"Jack, don't you dare!"_

"Jack..."

"Shut up! Shut up! It's all your fault! Because of you, I was trapped inside him for months, and couldn't get out. Now I'm going to get my revenge, and also get to live in this body more. It's a perfect plan!"

_"Please, don't..."_ Oz was ready to beg.

Gilbert's eyes became sad.

"I see... I made you this sad, huh? I'm sorry, Oz, I didn't mean..."

Before he had a chance to say something more, Jack pressed the knife harder, until blood appeared.

"Don't talk to him! Don't apologize, it won't help, I'm in full control."

Gilbert stayed silent, but he was looking them so deep in the eyes, that Oz felt like he could see him. He really was sorry for the argument, and Oz felt so stupid for letting it get to him this much.

_"Jack, please, don't hurt him. Please, he's everything I've got."_

"That's why I'm going to take him away from you, you scum."

_"No, please. I will let you take control of the body, we can have an agreement, I won't completely shut you down, we can work on this please, please..."_

Oz was so panicked that he didn't notice the tears, that started falling from their eyes. His tears.

But Gilbert noticed them. And he raised his hand to slowly wipe them.

"It's okay, Oz. It's not your fault."

"I told you to shut up!" Jack slapped his hand away, and pressed knife even deeper. The bloody patch, in front of Gil's shirt, growing bigger. "Don't try to comfort him!"

_"JACK, STOP!"_

But Gilbert ignored him. He just kept looking in their eyes, looking at Oz.

"It's really okay, Oz. Just don't let him win, okay? I'm happy that I could live with you, it was more than I could ask for. Thank you." He smiled sweetly at Oz, which completely didn't suit the situation. He had knife put in his chest, but he still was smiling softly. "I love you, Oz."

At that moment Jack just used his full force, and pierced his heart with the knife.

_"NO!"_

His face twisted in pain, while Jack started laughing maniacally. He had great fun watching how light was slowly disappearing from those golden eyes he hated, and the fact that Oz had to watch it with him, was even more appealing.

"Gil?"

But small broken voice that left their mouth wasn't his. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

Somehow Oz was again the one in control of the body.

But this shouldn't be happening!

Oz slowly put his hand on Gilbert's cheek, but he didn't lean into the touch like he always did.

Tears were blurring his vision.

"Gil, don't leave me," he whispered.

But the body was unmoving, not responding to his pleads.

"I didn't get to tell you that I love you, please..."

But Gil couldn't hear him anymore.

Not being able to hold back anymore, he burst out crying.


End file.
